Third Watch
by foreignkid
Summary: The Z fighters take on the roles of emergency workers. All they want to do is make a difference. VG, CG. Read and Review Please.


=========  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
=========  
  
The room was very simple but very eloquent.   
  
The walls were painted eggshell white and the curtains, blankets and painting all had one thing in common. They were all midnight blue. A small window was opposite to the bed containing a breath taking view of the small city. The lights outside flickered because of the long, flowing curtains. The sky, however, could still be seen as the smooth material was not completely pulled shut.   
  
But it didn't matter no light would shine in now.  
  
The sounds of bells and chimes filled the air suddenly disrupting the peaceful, serene environment.   
  
Groggily turning over in her bed, the blue haired woman muttered inaudibly at the ringing alarm. Grabbing a pillow and placing it on her head the girl cursed at the offending noise. "No" she weakly protested, "just five more minutes". The clock began to lose its strength and tone as it wound down. Rolling onto her stomach the girl squeezed the pillow tighter around her attempting to block out the sounds. It was not working. Bolting to a sitting position the female gave a cry and threw the pillow across the room. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed she raised up suddenly. Swaying on her feet the woman felt her blood pressure fall sharply; promptly she sat back down on the bed. Taking a few extra seconds the blue eyed female slowed her breathing and rose, slowly this time, to a standing position. Bringing her left arm to her face the young woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.   
  
Slowly walking over to the corner she bent down and scooped the offending clock into her hands.   
  
Glancing at the time she knew she had to hurry.   
  
At least this one woke me up she thought glancing at the clock one last time before she tossed it upon her bed. Walking out of the room the woman made her way over to the small bathroom.   
  
Turning on the faucet the blue hair woman cupped her hands below the running water. Waiting for the right temperature, the girl patiently watched the water trickle off her fingers. Feeling the warm water flowing, the woman splashed some on her face. Reaching for a towel off the rack, the girl patted her face dry.   
  
Picking up her hair brush, she quickly brushed her long blue locks into a blue ponytail.   
  
"Geez, if I don't hurry the night crew's going to be ticked" she muttered as she reached into the medicine cabinet. Grabbing some hair clips, toothpaste and tooth brush the girl began by pinning her hair style in place. "Can't let it get in my way" she mumbled into the dark. Squeezing some toothpaste onto the brush the girl spent some time brushing her teeth.   
  
Exiting the small room, Bulma Briefs made her way back to her bed room. Opening her closet doors she pulled out a black shirt and a black pair of pants with a single reflective stripe down the sides. Putting the clothes on quickly, the girl walked over to her beautiful oak dresser. She picked up her watch and placed it on her left wrist, next she put a pen in her pocket. She threw some black socks on and made her way to the front door. Putting on her safety boots, the girl took a few extra minutes to tie them up.   
  
Reaching for her keys on her side table, she walked out the door and locked it behind her. Racing towards the elevator the woman slipped in and hit the lobby button. Rolling her eyes to herself, she listened on as the corny elevator music played. "They have got to change that" she muttered as she entered the parking garage. The blue hair woman sighed as she made her way over to her parking space. Bulma smiled to herself as she approached her 'baby'. Unlocking the door on her navy blue 2004 Convertible, Bulma hopped in and turned the music on. Keeping the top up the girl started the engine quickly and pulled out of the garage.  
  
Speeding down highway six, the girl glance at the time again   
  
Five twenty - three in the morning.   
  
She sighed at the time and placed more pressure on the accelerator.   
  
She had to be at work in 7 minutes or the night crew would so give it to her.  
  
========  
  
Bulma made it to base in record breaking time.   
  
Quickly she parked and locked the vehicle up.   
  
Grabbing her belt and stethoscope the woman made her way over to the door. Punching in the code, Bulma walked into the ambulance bay.   
  
"I hope they had a quiet night" she sighed.  
  
All the vehicles were present she mentally noted.   
  
Shaking her head the young woman walked over to her vehicle, 2254. Throwing her gear in the passenger seat, Bulma grabbed the clip board and began her circle check. The circle check was done at the beginning of everyone's shift.   
  
Bulma began by checking the main oxygen level, opening the side door on the passenger side the girl turned the tank on and noted that the M tank had a pressure of 1800. Glancing up at the small storage area the girl checked that the scoop stretcher, sager splint and kendrick extrication device were all present. She scribbled something down on the clipboard and made her way into the ambulance. Opening her Flynn bag, Bulma checked her D tank oxygen level, oral airways, suction, masks and BVM. "Check, check, check" she muttered to herself. Glimpsing down at her watch she noted that she should clock in in five minutes and her partner had yet to show. Sighing out loud, Bulma checked her spinal bag, trauma bag and cardiac monitor/defibrillator.   
  
"All done" she stated as she finished her check sheet.   
  
Putting the equipment back, the blue hair woman jumped out the back and shut the doors.   
  
Walking over to the lounge door the woman smiled suddenly seeing another figure leave the area. She giggled out loud as she saw the petite black hair woman try to stop a yawn. "Hey, Chi Chi, have a good night?" she said as she approached.   
  
The woman rolled her dark brown eyes in response. "We had a four vehicle MVC, one car rolled over and three patients were ejected". "Pronounced two on the scene and we transferred a VSA" the girl answered nonchalantly. "She ended up being pronounced twenty minutes later". Bulma shook her head hearing the news. "What's the scoop on the cause?" she asked with concern in her eyes. Chi Chi sighed and rubbed her eyes, "We figure they were street racing and lost control". Bulma opened her mouth to respond but stopped hearing the lounge door open again. "Hey Bulma, How's it going?" the goofy, tall man asked. She laughed again, "Goku, aren't you ever tired?" The black haired man scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Nah, Chi and I had a really fun night".  
  
Chi Chi hearing this walked over to her locker. "I am so tired" she stated "and I am so going home now". Opening it up she placed her gear inside and locked the door. "I am out of here, see you tomorrow night Bulma, hope it's a slow day". Bulma nodded her head and waved good-bye as the black hair girl left the garage. "So you had a good night" she asked facing the taller man. He answered by laughing and headed towards the lounge door.  
  
Turning suddenly Goku thought of something, "Your partner's not here, Bulma".   
  
Hearing this, Bulma rolled her eyes and muttered "No shit Sherlock".   
  
Walking into the lounge area, Bulma logged herself in and sat down in a chair. Reaching over to a discarded blanket, she yawned and wrapped it around herself. She felt tired.   
  
Watching Goku walk over to the other chair she grinned suddenly.  
  
"Goku, I guess you get over time"  
  
Goku nodded his head in response and sat down in the chair. He closed his eyes and was sleeping in no time. Bulma closed her eyes too wanting to get some sleep. Shaking her head the girl thought of her partner.   
  
"Where the hell are you, idiot" she muttered before sleep took over her.  
  
========  
  
Chapter 1 is done, hope you all liked it.  
  
So…..  
  
Who is Bulma's partner? What's going to happen next? Find out in chapter 2.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
THANKS,  
  
THE FOREIGNKID1 


End file.
